New things
by D.DAMON.S.SALVATORE
Summary: Elena has a fraternal twin sister named Alex. Alex blames Elena for the do death of her parents. Alex hates Elena. Elena blames herself for her parents death as well. This is all the seasons but I added Alex to it. It's going to have some stuff it does not have in the show in this story. Hope you enjoy. Sorry that I am not good at summary's.


**Chapter one**

There is a small town. Mystic Falls. It is in Virginia. There has been a lot of vampires in and out of that town since the eighteen hundreds. There is a vampire council, they hunt and kill vampires that come into Mystic Falls. Elizabeth Forbes is the sheriff and also part of the vampire council. She has a daughter, Caroline Forbes. They do not really get along that much. Caroline has Two best friends, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. Elena has a fraternal twin sister, Alex. They both have a brother, Jeremy.

Alex has been having a really hard time. Her parents died, they drove there car off a bridge in there hometown of Mystic Falls. They were on there way from picking Elena up at a party. Elena was in the car but she survived. Alex blames the death of there parents on Elena. She believes that if Elena did not go to that party there parents would not have died. Alex misses her parents like crazy. Alex hates Elena.

Jeremy does not blame Elena for the death of there parents. He does not like that Alex blames Elena.

Elena, Alex, and Jeremy now live with there Aunt Jenna. There aunt moved in with them after there parents died so they will not be leaving Mystic Falls. Alex wants to leave though. Mystic Falls remind her of her parents to much and she does not like it.

Elena and Jeremy would never want to leave Mystic falls so that they can stay close to there Parents.

Alex is laying down in her bed. It's five in the morning. She doesn't have to be to school until eight in the morning. Alex is probably not going to go to school, she hasn't really gone since her parents died. Jenna doesn't know that she rarely goes to school.

Alex got off her bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out her clothes. She put on her skinny jeans, pink tank top, black leather jacket, and black biker boots. She grabbed her purse then looked at the clock. It was six in the morning. She wanted to leave before everyone got up. She walked out of her bedroom and closed the door. Her bedroom is on the second floor so she walked down the stairs. She walked out of the Door and now she was outside.

Alex has a boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood. He is the mayors son and he abuses Alex. That's where she is going now. His parents are out of town so she is going to be at his house for the day. They do drugs together. He beats her. They have never had sex though. She is a virgin but everyone thinks that she is not.

She was walking to Tyler's house right now. It took her ten minutes to get there. Once she was there she walked up to his door and knocked on it.

He opened it and saw that it was Alex. "Hey baby." He said giving her a peck on the lips. "Come it." Tyler backed away and walked in to the house. Alex followed him and they walked to his bedroom. Once they got there they sat on his bed. Tyler grabbed something on his night stand next to his bed then he put his arm around Alex.

"What's that you have there?" Alex asked pointing to the thing he grabbed. He showed it to her and it was a bottle of pills.

"Want one?" He asked her.

"I want two." Alex smiled at him. He took out two pills and handed them to her. She swallowed them. "Thank you." Alex smiled. She looked up at his face and kissed him passionately. She does not know what she is doing, she does not want to have sex.

"Do you want to to this?" He asked her. She shook her head, she just was not ready yet.

"I am not ready now. I am sorry." Alex said hoping that he will not get mad, he gets mad easily.

"It is fine." He smile surprising Alex. "Another time." He told her. He cheats on her anyway. He gets his sex somewhere else.

"Alright." Alex gave him a big kiss on the lips. "I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He gave her a big hug, she hugged him back. They don't really love each. Well she thinks he loves her even though he abuses her. She was surprised that he has not hit her this morning. He always hits her.

"Can I have another pill." Alex asked. He handed her one and she swallowed it. She was getting a bit dizzy, she didn't even know what the pills were. She didn't care, they made her feel better. "Thank you Ty."

"Mhm." Tyler said. He laid down and laid Alex down next to him. They fell asleep. They were both tired. Alex was tired from the drugs though. Tyler was just tired from being up this early in the morning.

* * *

A couple ours later Tyler and Alex woke up. Tyler was in a very bad mood. He and Alex sat up on the bed and he slapped her across the face. "Ow Ty." Alex cried. She put her hand up to her cheek and looked at Tyler's face. "Why are you mad." She asked.

"Because I am just cranky." He said. "You know I am always cranky when I wake up know matter what." He slapped her again, then he punched her in the stomach. She was in so much pain. He kept hitting her. She had tears running down her face.

"Please stop." Alex begged. She hated being hit but she thought that that's how he shows her he loves her like leaving bruises. She thinks he is marking her.

"Fine." He got up and walked away leaving her in pain. She had bruises everywhere. She hated them. But she could bring herself to leave Tyler. He helped when her parents died and she feels like she owes him or something.

She was still laying on his bed and it now had blood on it from her being beat but Tyler.

An hour later Tyler came back into the room. He saw Alex on his bed still hurt pretty Badly. He walked over to his bathroom and went in it. He grabbed a wash cloth and wet it. Tyler walked over to Alex and sat next to her on his bed. He washed her up with he wash cloth and sat her up.

"Can you stand up?" He asked her.

"I don't know." Alex whispered. She stood up. It hurt like hell but she still did it. She looked over at Tyler. "It really hurts." She complained.

"I know. But you do not want to go home looking like you got beat up or something. That would just cause questions and a lot of problems." He said.

"Oh." She tried walking around Tyler's room. It did not hurt so bad anymore. She was use to being hit by Tyler by now. He always hits her no matter what.

She was now walking with out looking like it hurt at all. "I think it's time you go home. It's now ten p.m and you do not want to get in trouble." Tyler gave her a sweat shirt to hide the blood on her shirt so her family would not get suspicious. Tyler walked her outside.

"Goodnight Ty." She said

"Goodbye." He gave her a peck on lips and shut the door. She a started walking home.

* * *

**This chapter is not that long. I promise that I will make the next one longer. Review please. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
